


Türchen 29 - Ein Lächeln ersetzt keinen Kuss

by schnaf



Series: Zeitreise - Ein Adventskalender [28]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: Strebis Lächeln ist schön. Aber Miele wünscht sich so viel mehr.





	Türchen 29 - Ein Lächeln ersetzt keinen Kuss

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist... Überraschung. Wieder für eine Wichtelei. :D Motto damals (Frühling 2013) waren Bilder. D. h., man bekam Bilder zugewichtelt und sollte was dazu schreiben. Mein eigentliches Los war Marc-André ter Stegen – diese Wichtelgeschichte habe ich mittlerweile umgeschrieben und zu einer längeren Geschichte ausgebaut -, aber dann wusste eine damalige Freundin nicht so recht, was sie zu ihrem Bild – ich glaube, es war Strebis Lächeln? Ich hab das Bild nicht mehr. - schreiben sollte. Deshalb habe ich in ihrem Namen diese Geschichte geschrieben :D

**Wortzahl:** 1210  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Drama oder so?

~*~*~

Ein Lächeln ersetzt keinen Kuss.

Miele hat gedacht, er kann damit umgehen.  
Schließlich ist ein Lächeln mehr, als er sich erhofft hat.  
Schließlich ist ein Lächeln unter diesen Umständen viel wert.

Trotzdem sehnt er sich nach mehr. So viel mehr.  
Und dieses Sehnen ist schlimmer als alles, was er bis jetzt durchgemacht hat.

~*~*~

Der neue Spieler hat ihn fertig gemacht.

Richard Strebinger. Groß, schlank, sympathisch.

Schon als er ihn das erste Mal gesehen hat, war da etwas.  
Interesse.

Es hat sich gesteigert, sein Interesse. Je mehr er sich Strebi angenähert hat, desto mehr wollte er wissen.  
Weil Strebi es ihm verdammt schwer gemacht hat. Je mehr er sich Strebi angenähert hat, desto mehr hat er gemerkt, dass man ihm kaum wirklich nahe kommen kann.

Am Anfang hat er sich noch Hoffnung gemacht.  
Hoffnung auf eine Beziehung mit Strebi.

Ja, so töricht war er.

Doch auf die große Euphorie über diesen wunderbaren Mann, der den Weg in seine Mannschaft gefunden hat, folgte die große Ernüchterung.

Er hatte keine Chance bei Strebi.

Zuerst hat er sich gedacht, dass es an ihm liegt. Dass er dem Österreicher nicht gut genug ist. Dass Strebi nichts mit einem Mann anfangen will.

Heute wünscht er sich, es wäre tatsächlich einer dieser Gründe gewesen. Dann könnte er einfach aufgeben.

So kämpft er weiter. Immer weiter. Obwohl es hoffnungslos ist.  
Aber da ist dieses Lächeln. Das Lächeln, das keinen Kuss ersetzt.  
Das Lächeln, das zwar keinen Kuss ersetzt, ihm aber so unglaublich viel bedeutet.

~*~*~

Er liebt Strebi. Seit seinem ersten Tag in Bremen.  
Okay, vielleicht hat er ihn nicht von Anfang an geliebt. Vielleicht hat sich diese Liebe erst entwickelt. Aber sie ist da.  
Er liebt Strebi.

'Sag es ihm!', sagt eine Stimme in ihm.  
Seine Stimme der Vernunft ist dagegen. Schließlich kann er nicht einfach seinem Mitspieler seine Liebe gestehen.

Schließlich weiß er noch nicht einmal, ob Strebi auch Interesse an Männern hat – geschweige denn, ob er Interesse an ihm hat.

Aber er hält das einfach nicht aus. Er hält es nicht aus, Strebi die ganze Zeit etwas vorspielen zu müssen.  
Auch wenn Strebi immer noch etwas distanziert ist, hat sich zwischen ihnen eine Art Freundschaft entwickelt. Und es widerstrebt ihm, einem Freund etwas vorzumachen.

Er ist Torwart. Die Stimme der Vernunft ist für seinesgleichen in eine Kategorie mit dem Valentinstag einzuordnen: Eine reine Erfindung, die eigentlich niemand braucht.

Dieser etwas verworrene Gedankengang hat ihn dorthin getrieben, wo er momentan ist.  
Auf Strebis Couch.

Richard sitzt ihm gegenüber, um seine Lippen spielt sich ein leichtes Lächeln.

Er kann es einfach nicht mehr für sich behalten. Er muss es ihm sagen.

„Strebi...“  
„Ja?“

Seine Nervosität scheint abzufärben. Strebis Lächeln verschwindet allmählich.

Jetzt oder nie.  
Mh, dann lieber nie.

Nein. Er wird jetzt nicht kneifen. Es muss raus.  
Er kann einfach nicht mehr.

„Ich liebe dich.“

Miele weiß nicht, womit er gerechnet hat.  
Klar, er weiß, worauf er gehofft hat. Darauf, dass dieser eine Satz die Lösung all seiner Probleme ist.  
Aber damit hat er nicht gerechnet.

Damit, dass Strebi ihn fassungslos ansieht. Damit, dass er plötzlich anfängt, zu zittern.  
Mit Strebis gehauchtem „Mich?“.

„Ja. Dich.“  
„Warum?“

Miele zuckt mit den Schultern.

„Weiß nicht. Es ist einfach da.“

Strebis Blick bleibt fassungslos.

„Warum? Warum, Miele?“

Darauf antwortet er nicht. Was soll er schon sagen?

Dafür wird Strebi lauter.

„Warum? Warum ich? Miele, warum tust du das?“  
„Ich kann's dir doch nicht erklären! Ich hab's mir doch nicht ausgesucht!“

Sein Gegenüber springt auf, umrundet den Couchtisch.

„Miele! Du...“

Miele zuckt zusammen, er schließt intuitiv die Augen.  
Doch entgegen seiner Erwartungen schlägt Strebi ihn nicht.

Als er die Augen langsam wieder öffnet, ist Strebi verschwunden.

~*~*~

Ein paar Wochen nach seinem misslungenem Geständnis steht Strebi vor seiner Türe.

Die letzte Zeit war echt hart.  
So oft hat er überlegt, was er anders hätte machen können. So oft ist er zum Schluss gekommen, dass er es im Grunde genommen nicht bereut.  
Immerhin weiß er jetzt, woran er ist.

Zumindest dachte er das, bis Strebi bei ihm geklingelt hat.  
Zitternd.  
Weinend.

Er hat gedacht, er bedeutet Strebi nichts. Dass er nun doch so viele Emotionen ihm gegenüber zeigt, widerspricht dieser Theorie.

„Es tut mir leid, Miele.“  
„Mhh.“

So sehr ihn Strebis Auftritt auch rührt – die letzten Wochen kann er nicht einfach so vergessen.  
Die Wochen voller Selbstzweifel, voller Selbsthass. Ausgelöst durch Strebis scheinbare Abneigung.

Doch als Strebi ihm um den Hals fällt, sich in sein T-Shirt krallt und das Schluchzen seinen Körper schüttelt, rückt das in den Hintergrund.

Er liebt ihn immer noch.  
Und dem Mann, den er liebt, geht es gerade verdammt schlecht.

„Komm rein.“

Strebi zittert immer noch, als sie nebeneinander auf der Couch sitzen und Miele ihn im Arm hält.

„Miele, es tut mir echt leid! Ich...“

Alles schön und gut. Aber er braucht jetzt Gewissheit.

„Du fühlst nicht das gleiche für mich, stimmt's?“

Es bricht ihm das Herz. Strebi so niedergeschlagen zu sehen... und keinen Widerspruch zu bekommen.

„Ja. Und... Das ist echt scheiße. Du hast das nicht verdient! Du hast jemanden verdient, der dich liebt! Nicht...“

Er will das nicht hören. Ein einfaches 'Ja' hätte gereicht.  
Zu sehen, dass Strebi ihn mag, tut so sehr weh.

„Passt schon, Strebi.“  
„Nein! Nichts passt! Überhaupt nichts passt!“

So war er auch nach Mieles Beichte. So... aufbrausend.  
Aber diesmal weint er.  
Und allmählich hat Miele das Gefühl, dass hinter Strebis Verhalten mehr steckt als nur Überraschung über sein Geständnis.

„Ich wollte dich da nicht reinziehen!“  
„Wo rein? Strebi, was ist los?“

Ja, allmählich macht er sich wirklich Sorgen.

„Es... Es ist echt... komisch? Miele, ich hab' da so 'n Problem. Eigentlich ist es echt nicht schlimm – für mich. Ich komm' damit klar. Aber wenn es andere Leute betrifft... Ich hab' zum Beispiel so Schiss davor, es meinen Eltern zu sagen. Und dass du...“  
„Dass ich mich in dich verliebt habe?“  
„Ja... Das... Verdammt, du hast es nicht verdient, dein Herz an diesen bescheuerten Asexuellen zu verlieren!“

Strebi sackt in sich zusammen.  
Und Miele kann nichts tun. Er kann Strebi nur anstarren.

Sein Kopf fühlt sich an wie leergefegt. Da ist nur noch ein einziges Wort.

Asexuell.

Strebi ist asexuell.

„Du bist...“  
„Ja. Bin ich. Es ist kein großes Problem für mich. Ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach einer Beziehung, ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis nach Sex.“  
„Aber... Deswegen bist du doch nicht zwangsläufig... Vielleicht ist dir einfach noch nicht die richtige Person über den Weg gelaufen.“

Inzwischen sind Strebis Tränen versiegt. Er sieht ihn ernst an.

„Bist du schwul?“  
„Ja.“  
„Bist du dir ganz sicher? Vielleicht bist du auch einfach noch nicht der richtigen Frau über den Weg gelaufen. Miele, du müsstest doch wissen, wie das ist!“

Ja. Tut er. Er versteht Strebi zu gut.

„Ich mag dich wirklich, Miele. Aber... Ich kann dich nicht lieben.“  
„Das macht es nur noch schlimmer, Strebi.“

~*~*~

Ein Lächeln ersetzt keinen Kuss.

Miele hat gedacht, er kann damit umgehen.  
Schließlich ist ein Lächeln mehr, als er sich erhofft hat.  
Schließlich ist ein Lächeln unter diesen Umständen viel wert.

Trotzdem sehnt er sich nach mehr. So viel mehr.  
Und dieses Sehnen ist schlimmer als alles, was er bis jetzt durchgemacht hat.

~*~*~


End file.
